The Last Song
by SterlingIsMyKnight
Summary: He went to her concert He had to be escorted backstage with Demi... For some reason she had a feeling that the song she was singing was the last...
1. Hurt

**A/N**: Hello Human Beings. I come in peace. JK. Well I put Before The Storm on hiatus because I got an idea for _**THE LAST SONG**_ while I was at a Demi concert and I seen Sterling get mobbed so I was like what if… And that's how I got the idea please R&R it means A LOT the first 5 I will PM you so… R&R.

**Links**: These links is to the trailer on YouTube .com/watch?v=CXgoytVmgq8

**Disclaimer**: Tamale Seller- Hola Senorita.

Me- Hi I mean hola

Tamale Seller- Do you own anything

Me- No. Sadly. But I would like to.

Mainly in Demi's POV

DPOV (Demi's Point Of View)

I was about to walk on stage when I heard really loud shouting I wondered why.

So I checked through the curtains and I seen Sterling getting mobbed.

It was funny at first but then I seen two girls go to hug him and all of a sudden I felt scared.

I mean I wasn't jealous of them or in any way offended I seen him all the time except for on tour and I knew during a SWAC episode I would have to kiss him for REAL.

But it felt like something bad was going to happen. And bad as in SCARY bad.

I didn't tell anyone because I knew they wouldn't believe me.

So I just continued the concert as usual.

SPOV (Sterling's Point Of View)

I don't think I've ever got mobbed like that. Now I'm just sitting backstage texting people.

I had a strange feeling when those two girls hugged me. It was weird.

I mean it's not like I was never hugged by fans before. I just had a strange feeling about those two.

I just shrugged it off then continued and before Demi went on stage she looked a little worried. Not in the nervous way either in a scared of what's gonna happen way.

When I seen her like that I freaked out even more. Thanks a lot Demi.

I was now worried more than ever. Demi was usually right for everything and I mean EVERYTHING.

I just hope she was thinking of something like her fans would boo her or something.

DPOV

_Demi Demi Demi _I heard I was about to sing my last song of the night but for some strange reason it felt like the last song forever.

On top of being nervous I was trying my best not to fall AND now I was scared of what might happen.

This was supposed to be the best concert because my friends and family are here and my fans here have been the loudest. There should be nothing to be scared of but there is.

Now while I'm singing Don't Forget I have to try not to cry. It's too late I'm already crying "Somewhere we went wrong our love is like a song" I sang crying my heart out.

For some reason all the love songs make me think of Sterling I don't know why.

Or do I? Nahh I could never think of him that way.

Wait I'm thinking of him right now shoot. I mean I only love his blue eyes. And his perfect hair.

Oh man I think I'm starting to think of him like that. Relax Demi everything's fine. Who am I kidding nothings ok.

First I'm crying like crazy then I'm thinking about Sterling. And now I'm falling for him.

Good thing that he's not a jerk like in SWAC. Or else I'm gonna be writing 100 songs in 1min.

Ok on my bus going to the after party. Hey there's Sterling. Wait…He looks scared too I wonder if were thinking about the same thing. Now I'm officially scared. What if we are?

I'm gonna talk to him tonight and see what's up.

So were here at the party now and on my way to talk to Sterling.

"Hey Demi" he said in a worried voice. "Hey, so what's up you look worried." I said.

"Yeah just a little." he said. "What your gonna miss me." I teased. "What? No. Psht. No." he said. I didn't realize the truth comes out sometimes when you tease.

"Right…So anyway did you get a weird vibe when those girls who hugged you," I said.

"A little…Why you jealous?" he said back. "No. Psht. No." I said knowing I might have been a little.

"You were so jealous. Anyway can I tell you something?" he said ready to admit something big I just knew it was big.

(**A/N:** Secretly ever since SWAC started filming he developed a REAL crush on her and before he knew it he had completely fallen for her. That night he was ready to tell her.)

"Sure. Go ahead." I said

SPOV

"Let's go some place quieter though." I said trying to stay calm. I couldn't wait longer to tell her.

"Ok." She said sounding nervous and eager. So we started walking to the balcony.

"Listen Demi ever since we started shooting SWAC…You see…Demi…I love you there I said it." I can't believe I told her.

She just stood there staring into my eyes jaw dropped trying to read me for something.

"Well I got to go…" I said speed walking back inside then I was blocked by Demi shutting the door and locking it so only we were there.

"Wait…Sterling I love you too." she said meaningfully.

I was shocked I thought I was just going to have to avoid her for the rest of my life.

"But before anything I want to play you a song I wrote for you…" then she walked to the supply closet that's out here and grabbed a guitar. This was a concert hall so it wasn't unusual.

There's also a janitor closet out there that is unusual.

When she got it out she sat on a lawn chair so I sat beside her.

DPOV

"It's called "_**Hurt**_"."I said starting to play the guitar.

(**A/N**: This is an _**Original**_so _**I **_OWN this song**.)**

"_It hurts to see the pain in your eyes,_

_And it hurts to know I'm not by your side,_

_Oh it hurts to see you with her._

_You fell in her lies,_

_You go deeper every step you take._

_But you're afraid to break her heart,_

_Cause of the fire that will start._

_When you look my way,_

_I can feel your pain._

_Now it's raining and I'm trying,_

_So hard not to cry._

_And now I'm falling but I never crash._

_I see you with tears forming in your eyes,_

_When she appears I see you try to hide,_

_Behind a smile,_

_A smile we both know is fake._

_Every breath you take,_

_You take mine at the same time._

_I almost cry every time you have to fake a smile,_

_And I don't know why you don't just leave._

_But she has a heart colder than ice,_

_You're too nice to put up a fight._

_Tonight it's gonna hurt more than ever before._

_When I heard her talking,_

_She said she's gonna say goodbye._

_It's too late for you to fly,_

_Might as well just keep walking,_

_And never stop._

_You should know _

_Before I go_

_That we both were hurt _

_And we would've _

_Cried Forever, Flied Forever,_

_Shared a smile forever, Lied for what-so-ever._

_If only we were Hurt Together."_

(**A/N**: Sorry if it's horrible I have writers block.)

Once I finished I noticed Sterling crying. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah…No…" he said unsure. "I wrote it when you were with Miley." I said.

"I Love it a lot you sing really good." He said finished with his crying.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." I said started getting teary eyed.

"Can you teach it to me" he asked. "Sure. Wait you play guitar?" I asked wanting to know.

"Yeah I've played for a while now I don't want to go solo though." He replied

"Oh. So you sing to?" I asked.

"A little I guess." He said. Then there was a moment of awkwardness.

For a while we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Demi one question what exactly were you worried about?" he asked.

"I don't know I just had a bad feeling." I said my eyes still watery.

"Well now there's no need to worry your safe with me." He said reassuring me.

I felt a little better but I was still scared.

Then before I knew it we were both leaning in about to kiss when we heard things falling.

And the noise didn't come from inside it came from the "Janitor's Closet".

First he got up to check and I went right behind him.

He opened the door and next thing I knew my mouth was covered by a hand and me and Sterling were dragged down what seemed like 100 flights of stairs.

The next thing we knew we both were shoved in the back of a big green van.

Sterling looked just as scared as me and once we were in the van they tied or hands behind our backs.

They didn't put anything on us so we couldn't talk though. My heart was racing fast if it were a race my heart would've won no doubt. I was sitting there out of breath.

Finally Sterling said "Demi are you okay?" "I think." I said.

We just sat there in silence trying to think of what to do. All of a sudden the car stopped.

When the Van door opened all I could see was a dark figure. Then my heart must have stopped because after everything went black.

SPOV

The black figure just stood there for about 30sec. then it closed again.

The van was still for about 5 minutes then it started going again. Demi was just sitting there.

She had fainted. I tried to get her to wake up when we started driving. Right now I finally got her up and she is just sitting there quietly I think she is still in shock.

Once she looks ok and not so pale I'm gonna tell her what happened. I'm still worried about her though I mean I guess now we are kinda are official. So I'll just wait.

DPOV

Well I don't feel so good. Sterling is asleep. Could this day get any worse?

The van stopped Sterling woke up the van doors opened once again.

I spoke to soon about how it couldn't get worse. The next thing I know were both being dragged into some old cabin. My heart kept skipping beats.

The worst part is me and Sterling are being put in separate rooms.

I guess we could talk still through the wall.

This is the worst day Ever…

A.N: So yeah…First chap. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!It means a lot and remember first 5 get pm's.


	2. Pain

**A/N Hello earthlings…Wait what am I saying I am from earth to…Or am I? J.K. Sorry for no updating but I've been lazy. So I got the Soundtrack for the story on my profile and a poll. BTW this chapter is based off A Dustland Fairytale by The Killers. So go listen to it…NOW! Joking. I just love joking. Also the Banner will be up ASAP or maybe right now. IDK when I'll post the link. Also I have writers block!!!**

Disclaimer: Does saying "I don't anything" make you happy Disclaimer well what if I said I did own something…Yes I DO own SWAC watcha gonna do. Well I don't really own it YET. There is always YET. Maybe someday we'll meet again. (The next chapter.)

**SPOV (Sonny's POV)**

It was the morning after the worst day ever. And it might just be the new worst day.

I'm just sitting here. Faintly hearing Chad argue to the kidnappers if he could have a mirror to fix his hair.

I kept thinking why he'd argue with kidnappers. I'm just hoping they don't come to my room.

Now Chad is screaming for them to let go of him…Wait what are they doing to him? Oh my god.

What if they kill him or maybe there gonna hurt him let him suffer then kill him.

Why is my oh so bubbly life miserable. Wait I have my cell phone they didn't take it.

Wow those kidnappers are not smart. I could text Tawni to call the cops!

Then they could save Chad.

Never mind I think they're coming.

**No POV**

Sure enough they were coming. She quickly put her cell phone in her back pocket but it wasn't satisfied in there because it fell without her noticing.

She started panicking and didn't know what to do so she fainted. Not on purpose though.

In her mind she was thinking about what they did to Chad.

And what they were gonna do to her.

All she could do was faint. When the kidnappers (Juan and Jose) (A/N I don't know where I came up with those names they were the first to come to mind) came she was just lying there on the bed.

They just grabbed her and carried her to the van with Chad.

It was then that Chad realized how much he cared for the bubbly brunette.

"What did you do to her" he yelled to them when seeing her being dumped like a rag doll in the van.

"Nothin we just found her like that" Juan said while eating a Taco.

(A/N I think you see the type of guy he is…) (If you seen George Lopez he is JUST like Georges friend Ernesto "Ernie" Cardenas)

"Well is she dead" he asked worriedly.

"She probably fainted" he said back.

"Well where are you taking us?"

"You mean where are we taking her" he said mischievously.

"Wait…What" Chad said in confusion.

"Yeah she's going home and you're well…your gonna "Visit" us and maybe suffer" at the last word he mumbled. He didn't bother asking him to repeat it. He knew it wasn't good.

Once they reached the train station they had gotten Sonny up so they wouldn't seem suspicious.

Sonny was just standing waiting in line confused.

Why did the kidnappers just leave her there at a train station in Seattle, Washington? (A/N I'm watching iCarly.)

While in deep thought she felt a tap on her shoulder. She just froze.

Her thoughts were running wild. _What if that's a killer or maybe a or a I don't know a vampire._

She thought obviously watching Twilight too many times.

She turned to see her old friend from Wisconsin.

As soon as she realized who it was she just jumped in joy.

His name was Lucas. (A/N Ring a bell.) He had known Sonny since forever.

She was ecstatic when she seen him. Once she found the words to speak she asked him what he was doing here.

"I'm out here visiting my sister Loraine." He said casually.

"Oh. Loraine the one who used to put make up on me and use me as her doll Loraine." She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah she moved out here 1 month after you left."

"Oh. Well where are you going?"

"I'm headed to L.A. I was gonna visit you but you're here."

"Well I don't know where I'm going" Sonny said remembering what happened.

"But I better get home." She said.

She had it planned out. She would tell the police and lay low from the press.

After all she couldn't do nothing she was in love with him.

"How about you stay for one night I mean it's 9:00pm I don't think its safe." He said suspiciously.

"Umm I don't know I guess for one night." She said worried about Chad.

She decided she would borrow Lucas's phone and tell her mom and Tawni.

Although she was still worried. She did exactly what she planned to do.

When she called her mom her mom said to stay with Lucas for a couple nights and try to get her mind off things by doing something fun. Lucas was listening in and decided to take her to a club.

When they got to his sister's house he gave her clothes and told her to change.

"Where are we going?' she asked.

"To a club one hour away so take clothes to change into just in case." He said like nothing.

"Ummmmm I don't think that's safe but since I know you ok." She said knowing that he wasn't going to try anything because they were really good friends.

She knew him really well or at least she thought she did.

She was wearing a blue dress that went up to her knees which made her break down in tears because they were the color of Chad's eyes.

She had black tights and a black flower holding a few strands of her curled hair from each side of her head. It was a club not a tea with the Queen of England.

She felt fine like nothing happened but she knew if she looked at her dress she would probably cry non-stop. So she didn't.

'Are you ready?" he asked.

"Umm at 9:23pm at night I'm not sure." She said sarcastically.

When they were in the car there was an awkward silence through the whole ride.

They got there and were there for about ten minutes then Sonny said she wanted to go.

So they left and it was pouring so they got a hotel room (with two bedrooms).

She was looking for pajama's little did she know someone was looking for the right "tools".

She was ready to go to bed when she heard noises in the hall. Scary noises.

Then she seen the doorknob turn and ran for her room (which was right by the door).

She just ran in and locked the door. She didn't know someone else was in there with her.

She was just laying in her bed thinking what happened to Lucas.

She was panicking but she didn't hear any more noises after that so she just stood there.

On the other side of the door there were Juan, Jose, and Chad. They turned the T.V on to the video section and on the screen appeared Sonny trying to go to sleep and Lucas waiting for her to fall asleep.

Chad was in a tight grasp but still tried to go help Sonny.

As soon as she fell asleep there were a couple minutes of pure silence then Lucas appeared on screen.

He was in all black and had a knife. Chad couldn't help but scream. The walls were

Sonny must've heard cause she shot right up just In time to dodge the blade.

Lucas missed her and got himself and right there in front of Sonny a life was taken she was luck it wasn't her.

She bursted out in tears Chad broke free and ran to the door and broke it but was able to get to her.

**A/N ok so it's rated T just in case now. Anyway I decide on sound proof cause the stories not over and they would've taken the bad guys and then where would the story go.**


End file.
